


Little Discovery Offshoot: Father's Day on the Isle

by ADSDChibi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alluded to the age play at least, CG!Leon, CG!Raihan, Connected to Little Discoveries, Gen, I needed something fluffy to write, I put the rating due to the abdl themes, Leon and Raihan's relationship with Hop is legit "Hop and his Two dads" and platonic, Little!Hop, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, beta reading? Whose she?, cgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADSDChibi/pseuds/ADSDChibi
Summary: Hop gets Raihan and Leon a present while on the Isle of Armor.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop & Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 43





	Little Discovery Offshoot: Father's Day on the Isle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Quick Drabble for Father's day, hope you all enjoy it!

"So like... did Hop tell you why he wanted to bring us with him to the island or..?" Leon merely shrugged at Raihan's question as they two sat at one of the "Private" beaches that could be found hidden away around the Isle of Armor. 

"I know he's currently doing research here, Sonia's off in the Crowned Tundra herself, maybe he just misses us" Leon told him as he reached for a canned soda in the cooler, Popping the top off and offered it to Raihan. Taking it, he started sipping the sugary, carbonated drink.

"Possibly, you sure it's okay to just leave him to his own thing though? what if he has a regressive episode?"

"Why do you think I have Sida and Cannon tailing him?" Leon inquired, getting his own drink.

"That... makes sense actually, still, sorta weird he invited us out here and then wanted to go off on his own"

"Rai, Rai, Rai, Hop's obviously doing something he doesn't want us knowing about" Leon chuckled, tilting the can up.

"I forgot how nice the island is on sunny days" he said to Raihan, enjoying the summery heat on his skin.

"It is nice, the ocean water smells good too" now if only Hop were here too, he'd probably enjoy building sandcastles with Kiwi.

\---  
"And that's all Diglets found! congrats! here's your reward!" the man said to Hop with a smile, making him beam as he got the Pokemon happily.

"Thank you Mister!" he said to him.

"Anytime, don't forget to tell others about my Diglett hunting game!" he said as Hop left. He was beaming with joy. When he went to sit down in the shade, He checked each Pokemon curiously.

"Daddy does lots of weather stuff but also does use dragons, would he be mad if I gave him the Vulpix?? Maybe he would like Exeggutor instead??" he said trying to think. It would be weird for Raihan, the dragon type gym leader to have an ice and fairy type wouldn't it? Vulpix was a really cute Pokemon, that went doubly for their Alolan counterpart, but it would be weird, given Melony and now Bede. One Pokeball shook, and a young firey type Ponyta popped out, making Hop smile as he gently began petting the side of their face.

"I hope Papa likes you" he said before the Pokemon neighed and brushed her snout against his cheek, making him giggle. Getting up, he dusted himself off and decided to go find Leon and Raihan, last he checked, they were tucked away on one of the smaller beaches on the island. Getting his biking gear on, he began to cycle into the water and around the ocean.

He wondered... Did Rai and Leon even know what was so important about today? He wouldn't blame them if they didn't, or if they even hated today, hopefully, he could change that for them. Looking to the sides of the island, off in the distance, he could see Leon's purple hair as well as Kiwi's green scales, who was laying on his back, wings fluttering to cover himself in the sand. He couldn't help but laugh as he waved them over.

"HI!!!!" He yelled out smiling.

"Oh, there he is" Raihan said as he started to wave to Hop as well, smiling. Sitting up, Leon pulled his sunglasses down, seeing Hop biking towards them, smiling a bit.

"Hey, Hop!!" He called, waving back. Blinking, Raihan squinted his eyes, hand shadowing over them so he wasn't blinded.

"Hey, Lee... I swear I'm seeing two mini power waves behind Hop" he said to Leon. Not the best thing to say because Leon shot out up from his chair and almost plowed Raihan to the ground.

"No, No, No, NO" Raihan couldn't help but be concerned at Leon's reaction.

"HOP!!! DRIFT TO THE SIDE, DRIFT!!!" His shouting managed to hurt Raihan's ears who rubbed at them in discomfort, all while Leon looked about ready to have a damn heart attack. Hop began to slow down, looking very confused, he couldn't make out exactly what Leon was saying.

"SPEED UP, NOT SLOW DOWN!!!"

"Lee, Just what has you so freaked- OH GOD HOP" Raihan jumped back as Hop was launched off his bike and sent flying towards them, plummetting face-first into the sand, hard. The Sharpedo did not last long as the Black Charizard rammed into its side at full speed, sending it flying back as she growled and snarled, grabbing the bike and flying towards the three. Leon and Raihan went to help Hop off of the ground as he let out a pained whine.

"Owwwwww" he whimpered, trying to dust his face off. Landing next to him, Sidia huffed, smoke coming out her nostrils.

"Hop, Hop are you okay buddy!?" Leon asked, fretting.

"Think I got sand in my eyes" he told Leon, Which, Raihan reached into his pocket and pulled out eye drops and using two fingers to open Hop's left eye, making him squirm.

"Leon, hold him still" Raihan instructed. Poor Hop, he whimpered and tried to break from his brother's grip.

"You'll be fine sweety" he told him, and honestly, Raihan put the drops in and Hop started to blink a lot. when Raihan moved his hand away.

"There, better now?" he asked, getting a small nod.

"Good" he ruffled Hop's hair with a smile.

"Did you finish what you were doing?" Leon asked as he let Hop go.

"Uh-Huh" he smiled at them before hugging them both.

"Do you know what today is?" He was looking up at them with an innocent smile.

"Sunday?" Leon asked, head tilting curiously while Kiwi and Sidia were having a Sand throwing fight against Cannon, who was launching his Dreepy at them.

"Well... yeah but, it's the third Sunday of June" Hop looked at the two and just watched them try and think hard about it.

"Not sure why that's important Kiddo" Raihan told him, Hop gave a small, sad smile. He reached into his bag for the Pokeballs. Leon gave a confused look to his brother who gave him a Pokeball, not that Raihan looked like he knew any more than him. Embarrassed, Hop went over to the three Pokemon, facing against the wall.

Letting it out, the Chairman was met with the firey mane and short stature of the fire Ponyta.

"Well, aren't you a cute little thing?" he sounded amused as he scratched them behind the ears, mindful of the fire. Tossing his ball present, Raihan just... stared at the Pokemon he had, or what he could, it was a tall ass Pokemon, making him start to snicker.

"Well you're a big guy" he chuckled, patting the pokemon's stomach. Still, why did Hop go out of his way to get them these Pokemon? Looking at Him, he was clearly feeling shy about something.

"I... I wanted to wish you two a Happy Father's day" Hop stammered out shyly, poking his fingers together when he felt their eyes on him. He could almost hear the blinking they were doing.

"Father's... Oh! That is today... Oh..." now it made sense that Hop wanted to spend the day with them today. Now The two men felt bad, Hop clearly had planned this out to a degree. Smiling a little, Leon went over and hugged his brother, lifting off the ground, kissing him on the cheek. A soft giggle escaped Hop who kissed Leon back on the cheek and returning the hug. Raihan wrapped his arms around the two, grinning.

"You're too sweet for your own good Kiddo" he teased playfully, Hop stuck his tongue out in response before bursting into more giggles when Raihan started tickling him and pulled the two brothers down with him onto the warm sand, all of them laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sidia: Leon's shiny Female Charizard (Mate to his Main Charizard Ignius)  
> Cannon: Leon's Dragapult  
> Kiwi: Raihan's Flygon


End file.
